1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PTC (Positive Temperature Coefficient) element.
2. Related Background Art
A PTC element is known as an element for protecting a circuit element from overcurrent. The PTC element is an element that rapidly increases its positive temperature coefficient of resistance upon arrival at a specific temperature region. An example of the PTC element is the one described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-123473).